


Open your eyes

by loulou76



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulou76/pseuds/loulou76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, a reporter, is interviewing One Direction.  He finds himself surprised by his reaction to a certain Louis Tomlinson ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic - I got the idea from a prompt on intenselouis' blog - so THANK YOU so much!!!

Harry was nervous. He hardly ever got nervous at work anymore - as a showbiz reporter he had interviewed loads of celebrities, including some of his idols. And some extremely beautiful women ... But ever since he had found out he was due to interview One Direction, he couldn’t stop feeling jittery. But he wasn’t sure why.

So, like the dedicated reporter he is, he did his research on the band. Three members: Liam Payne, Niall Horan and Louis Tomlinson. He read lots of information on them, listened to their latest album and watched some concert clips on YouTube. But that just left him feeling even more nervous.

“Harry mate.” Nick could barely suppress his glee at his friends’ discomfort, “you really need to just chill. They aren’t the biggest names you’ve ever interviewed.”

“I know,” Harry groaned back. “But I just feel all jittery. It’ll be fine once I get started.”

*

And so now he was about to get started and he hoped he was right, because right now his left leg was bouncing and his heart was racing. He was normally quite a flirty sort of interviewer, but that was probably not the best way to go with a boyband. He sat on the edge of the armchair in the area they’d set up for the interview. He heard some chatter and a loud laugh coming from behind him and turned to see three recognisable faces being ushered over to the sofa opposite Harry’s chair.

“Hi, nice to meet you.” smiled the one Harry knew was Liam. 

“Liam right?” Harry shook his hand and smiled back. He felt someone clap his back.

“Hi mate I’m Niall, great to meet you. I’ve seen your interviews, I loved the one you did with Beckham!” Harry smiled back at Niall as he bounced onto the sofa, he was charming – all big smiles and warm words.

“Alright steady on Nialler!” Harry turned to greet Louis. And froze. Shit – this man was absolutely gorgeous. So much better looking close up. He had sharp cheekbones, amazing blue eyes and softly styled shining hair. And his body – all curvy and yet so toned. 

The thing was – Harry was straight. He could appreciate good looking boys, sure. But he’d never felt his palms go all sweaty like they were right now, over a boy. Whose hand he was going to have to shake. Right.

Harry reached out and, cringing inwardly at his horrible, sweaty palms, shook Louis’ hand. It was so much smaller than his, feeling firm but delicate.

“H … hi. I’m Harry. Styles.” 

Louis beamed at him as they shook hands. It was incredible, his blue eyes shone and he had the most adorable crinkles at the corners of his eyes. Louis sat down in between his bandmates and they all took the microphones being handed out.

Harry started off the questioning perfectly. He set the mood for a fun, relaxed interview and it was all going really, really well. Except … except he couldn’t stop looking at Louis. And Louis had definitely noticed. Like right now, Louis was watching him and slowly licking his lips. Harry squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. How could this be happening to him. Louis was a man!

“So Harry,” and shit, Louis was talking to him now and he had leaned forward towards Harry, raising his eyebrows and grinning cheekily, “which song is your favourite from our new album?”

“Aren’t I supposed to ask the questions here?” Harry tried to laugh but it sounded weird, even to him. “But as you asked so nicely, I really enjoyed ‘No Control’.” There – two can play at that game, Harry thought, feeling satisfied with his reply. 

“Really?” Louis looked delighted. “Why’s that then, Harold? Do tell us.”

“Well, this is a family show Louis! But I will say that I liked the lyrics and the general … sentiment of the song.”

Louis smiled, meeting Harry’s eyes. He held Harry’s gaze for a beat longer than necessary, then flicked his fringe back from his forehead and licked his damn lips again.

*

Ten minutes later and the interview was finished and Harry breathed a big sigh of relief. What the heck happened to him there? It was going to be so embarrassing when it aired, his producers would definitely keep in the ‘No Control’ bit. And Nick would have a flipping field day, he will be teasing Harry about his obvious flirting and discomfort for months.

Harry slid open the patio doors and walked out onto the balcony of the studio. He could hear the screams from the fans waiting for the band, way down on the street below. He leant back against the wall and tried to calm his heart rate.

“Alright there Harry?”

Harry jumped and let out a hugely embarrassing squeak. Louis was standing behind him, smiling. He stepped towards Harry and reached out his arm.

Harry closed his eyes and exhaled loudly when he felt Louis brush his curls back from where they’d flopped onto his forehead.

“Harry. Look at me.” His voice was soft and gentle and Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked at Louis. Louis took a deep breath and looked down at his shoes. He looked up again, opened his mouth then closed it. Harry was pretty good at reading people and Louis seemed – nervous?

“Harry. I’d really like to … to see you again. We’re in town for a while now. So … maybe we could have dinner one evening? If … if you want to that is?”

Wow. Louis was adorable when he was all nervous and stuttering. Harry was about to speak, let Louis know that he was in fact straight, but something stopped him. He smiled instead, a huge smile – he could feel his dimples showing.

“Yes. Louis that sounds great.” Harry leaned forward, summoned up all his courage, and brushed a quick kiss against the corner of Louis mouth. That made Louis smile, a big one with the eye crinkles again and he handed Harry a piece of paper.

“My number. I’ve got to dash now, but call me later?”

Harry nodded and pocketed the paper.

What a day. He was so attracted to Louis he could hardly breathe – but it seemed mutual. Plus Harry knew he was definitely not straight. And he had a date with the best looking man he’d ever seen. He wasn’t nervous anymore. Harry was excited.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the start of their story - I may go on to write what happens next?!?
> 
> Hope you liked it? Any kudos/comments make me very happy!!!


End file.
